


I'm fine.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [28]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 Oneshots</p><p>Day 28</p><p>Maura finally adresses her feelings about the kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do a dream one, again (London)
> 
> The dream
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so it starting in the division one cafe Maura was on her way to a crime scene or she could have been giving a lecture...I'm saying lecture because she had so much stuff on her (I say stuff, she had one other bag on her). Anyway Korsak asked her how she was doing as usual she said i'm fine and tried to walk away. Jane came in and said  
> "Maura you're not going to deflect on this...talk to me "  
> (I'm making the last bit up because I only really remember her saying  
> "You are not going to deflect on this").  
> She continue picking up her bags. Maura's shirt (it was yellow with a black pattern) had lifted a little at the back and Jane pulled it down (yep, I remember that part of the dream) Maura tried to get away she had a big rectanglar gold back (hence the reason I thought it was a lecture).
> 
> Maura only got as far as the door of the cafe Jane caught up to her.  
> Jane said  
> "Maura, this is not you're falut"  
> And Maura continued to say  
> "I'm fine, I'm fine.
> 
> And here's where it gets confusing because Jane was pointing a gun...at Maura. I just going to put that down to I always see Jane holding a gun in the show...so I'mma just egnore that.

Maura walks in to the Division one cafe.

 

"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine I wish people would stop asking me that."

 

Korsak looks at her.

 

"What."  
"Maura..."  
"What, is my work not up to scratch." replies Maura  
"Always...I'm just worried about you."  
"There's no need." replies Maura  
"I have some numbers I could give you."  
"I'm fine."

Jane walks in.

"What's going on?."  
"Nothing." replies Maura

 

Jane looks at Korsak who shakes his head.

 

"Ok, that's it."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand and they go to Maura's office.

 

"What are you doing?"  
"Maura talk to me."  
"I'm ..."  
"Don't say I'm fine, I know you're not." Jane interrupts her

 

Maura shakes her head and puts a hand to her mouth as the tears fall.

Jane hugs Maura, rubbing her back.

 

"Why was I so stupid."

 

Jane pulls away.

 

"Hey..."

"Why didn't I realise that there was something wrong with that phone call."

"How could you...please stop blaming yourself."

 

Maura looks up to try and stop the tears that are falling.

 

"I will...as long as you stop blaming yourself as well."

"What you talking about?" replies Jane

 

Maura looks her with a titled head.

 

"I think my blame is justified."

"No it's not." replies Maura

"Maura, if you hadn't meet me."

"If I hadn't meet you my life would be so miserable right now."

"Safer." replies Jane

"Boring"

"I think I know why she picked you."

"Because I'm your best friend." replies Maura

"Yea, but it's more than that...I don't know maybe she read it in my diary or watched us for...like a second."

"You keep a diary?"

"Not any more." replies Jane

"Since when?"

"It was my therapists idea."

"You see a therapist?"

"On an off since Hoyt took us hostage." replies Jane

"Why didn't you tell me...I mean about what you were feeling."

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"You know me I'm not very good with the sharing...of feelings. I poured my heart out in that diary."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know how this came back to me, we were talking about you."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" replies Maura

"I just said that I can't imagine my life without you and that I...love you."

 

Maura opens her mouth to speak.

 

"Am in love with you."

"Me?"

"Yea, you're beautiful, super smart and so funny."

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane.

 

"I guess that means you...or do you just kiss everyone who say's they're in love with you."

"Only when I feel the same way"


End file.
